Black Girl in Tulsa
by lotealagenie
Summary: A black girl named Dede moves next door to Ponyboy. Her gay uncle liked Dally and she likes Ponyboy, but has to get rid of his girlfriend Cherry. Read to see the plan unfold.


Black Girl in Tulsa Chapter 1: Hola 

**Dede's P.O.V**

**Finally we're here in Tulsa. Brooklyn has become a long dream that is very far away. Daddy's new job is affecting my life so much. My boyfriend is gone. Well I don't care about him. My friends, I'll miss those bitches the most. The corner stores, my school, my church (that I never really went to anyway), and my house. My house, the first house I ever lived in is a hundred miles away, well maybe not a hundred but yeah its not walking distance. **

**" Baby were here," Daddy said.**

**" Why lord why?" I said. (follow the pattern)**

**" Stop being so fuckin' dramatic, damn, your uncle already cleaned the house and put his feminine touches in it, so you have nothing to clean" **

**" But Daddy I don't like here, there's no corner stores, what if I need milk or something?"**

**" Then you go to the supermarket with the help of your new friends."**

**" But Daddy…"**

**Daddy gave me a look. Once you see the look you shut your mouth and never say a word until Daddy lets you. Daddy walked into the house with the box of his clothes, while I laid on the three of the nine boxes of my clothes. I saw a dude come out of the house next door and looked at me. He started walking over, I then felt bad because I was wearing sweats, Tims and a wifebeater (4 those who don't know, it's a vest). **

**" Mornin' you need any help ma'am?" dude said.**

**" No I'm cool Daddy… well Yea I can use your help." I said. Light bulb! Dude does work and I do none. Ha Ha sucker number one.**

**" What should I carry first?"**

**" What…. Oh these big boxes first."**

**" Dede's clothes, who's Dede?"**

**" Me" **

**" Oh well, Dede I'm Darry your next door neighbor and my brothers are those two walking over. The taller one is Sodapop and the other one is Ponyboy."**

**" Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry… were your parents-"**

**" Dede who are talking to?"**

**" Daddy this is Darry he lives next door and those are his brothers with the weird names." Daddy looked at me and started shaking his head.**

**" I'm sorry my daughter's a weird, very weird child, extremely weird child, yeah that's it extremely weird child. What's your name?"**

**" Uhh.. I'm Darry. I mean Darrel Curtis, I live next door."**

**" Darrel Curtis who lives next door who does roofs? **

**" yeah, how'd you know that?"**

**" I'm your new boss Shaune White" Daddy shook Darry's hand while I looked at Ponyboy, he's cute, real cute, He's mine. **

**Ponyboy's P.O.V**

**" Darry, I think your cuttin' off his circulation." I said.**

**Darry looked happy to finally see his new boss, and I was glad to see his daughter. That was one fine girl. Long thick black hair, big ass, big hips, big boobs, my God that girl looked good. I saw her looking at me but I turned away. I didn't want a girl to catch me blushing. **

**" Wow, who thought I be livin' next door to my boss." Darry said. Dede looked at me again, she sho' was pretty. **

**" Hi I'm Sodapop or Soda and this is Ponyboy" Soda said and then ruffled my hair. **

**" You need help?" I said being as gentleman like as I can be. **

**" Yea, you can carry all these boxes that says Dede's clothes on it inside, to that back room." She said. She smiled she was pretty. **

**" Dede you and me both know that you're strong enough to carry those boxes inside your own room, now stop being a lazy bum and get a move on." Some guy said he looked like Shaune but was a little shorter. **

**" Coming Uncle Sheldon." Dede picked up a box like I would ,using her legs and not her back. She hauled that box right through that door and into the back room then came back for each box one after the other. She took the box Darry was still holding and carried it off. Jesus I ain't never seen nothing like that. She was really one heck of a girl. I wish Cherry was like that. **

**" Jeez girl, you sho' is strong" Soda said. His mouth was still open. The man standing at the door walked down the stairs and came to shake Darry's hand.**

**" I'm Sheldon, Shaune's brother, your second boss." Sheldon smiled and looked down at Darry. When I say down and mean up and down like Darry was a girl. **

**" Sheldon, no he's off limits. No you can't have him and you can start carrying these other boxes. Go Now." Shaune said. Me and Soda stood open mouthed. This man was funny. I never seen a faggot before. **

**" Uncle Sheldon, this is Soda and Ponyboy, they're Darry's brothers." Dede said.**

**" Nice to meet you." He said he walked away and went inside the house. He didn't look like he was coming back outside. **

**" Darry, this is the deal, Sheldon is your second boss because he's the stay at home boss, who takes all the calls, and makes the arrangements for the shipments and stuff." Shaune said.**

**" You mean he's a secretary." Darry said. **

**" Yea basically he's a secretary but he doesn't like to be called a secretary so he's your second boss, oh he's also the one who signs your checks, so just be nice, not too nice, nice, Sheldon doesn't like suck ups." **

**" Alright, well thank you sir." **

**" call me Shaune alright, Bye Darry" **

**" Bye Shaune"**

**Me and Soda said bye too. I kept thinking about Dede. She was so fine, too bad I was going out with Cherry, or else I would make her my girl.**


End file.
